Crash bandicoot 3:warped parte 2
submarina En estos niveles, Crash estará nadando. Bajo Presión (Nivel 2) Problema profundo (nivel 12) Pura / Gran Muralla China Gran Muralla''Cortex Strikes BackCrash Bandicoot'' * Orient Express (nivel 3) * Carrera de medianoche (nivel 10) triceratopscamiseta del bebé * Patio de huesos (nivel 4) * Dino Might! (nivel 11) * Eggipus Rex (nivel 32) Jet Ski / Piratas Cortex Strikes Back ** Olas de Makin (nivel 5) ** No digas cuentos (nivel 18) ** Esquí enloquecido(nivel 26) ** Coco Caliente (nivel 31) *** Ciudad árabe Cortex Strikes Back **** Hang'em High **** (nivel 7) y (nivel 13) el nivel tiempo Alto **** Pasión llameante (nivel 23) **** **** Carrera / Autopista en EE.UU. editar En la década de 1950, Crash necesita ganar una carrera contra los hot rods en una motocicleta. ¿En el área 51? (Nivel 28), corre ovnis por la noche. Paseo del cerdo (nivel 8) Accidente de carretera (nivel 14) Asfalto Naranja (Nivel 22) ¿Área 51? (Nivel 28) *** Egipto antiguo editar Crash entra en las pirámides y tiene que esquivar trampas y momias. En el nivel Tomb Wader (nivel 20), las pirámides están inundadas. El nivel de Tomb Wader es muy diferente de los otros tres, y solo tiene un tipo de enemigo ( momia con púas ) visto en cualquiera de los otros tres. En Bug Lite , Crash usa una luciérnaga para ver en la oscuridad, como en Night Fight y Totally Fly from Cortex Strikes Back . Tiempo de la tumba (Nivel 9) Sphynxinator (Nivel 16) Tomb Wader (Nivel 20) Bug Lite (Nivel 25) *** Plano / Carrera editar En la Primera Guerra Mundial , Crash y Coco vuelan biplanos y necesitan derribar dirigibles, bombardear aviones y volar a través de los anillos para obtener mayor velocidad. Bye Bye Blimps (Coco) (Nivel 17) Bombarderos Locos (Nivel 24) Anillos de Poder (Nivel 30) ** futuro Crash visita un entorno metropolitano futurista. En Future Frenzy (Nivel 19), Crash necesita cajas adicionales para que pueda recoger una gema transparente, que se encuentra a través de la entrada secreta (Nivel 29). Cada uno de estos niveles tiene una larga sección de desplazamiento lateral. Frenesí futuro (nivel 19): una entrada secreta a este nivel se numera como nivel 29. Gone Tomorrow (Nivel 21) Tiempo futuro (nivel 31): exclusivo de la trilogía N. Sane. Obtenido desde el inicio del juego * Peleas de jefes Hay 5 jefes en el juego. Tigre minúsculo (jefe 1, luchó en un coliseo romano). "¡Pequeños, devuélvelos a la arena de gladiadores!" Dingodile (Jefe 2, luchó en la Edad de Hielo). "¡Saca la mantequilla, harás tostadas!" "Me golpeaste, amigo. No te preocupes, pronto te enfrentarás a MUCHO MÁS PEQUEÑO ..." Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Jefe 3, luchó en la sala de control de Time Twister, luego en China y luego en Arabia). "¡Ahora estás en mi tiempo, pequeña mofeta! ¡Dame los cristales!" "Mi tiempo se acabó. Pero el tuyo, pronto lo será, también ..." Dr. N. Gin (Jefe 4, luchó en el espacio usando un mech avanzado ). "¡Prepárate para ser pulverizado, Bandicoot!" "¡Argh! ¡No de nuevo!" El Dr. Neo Cortex y Uka Uka (Jefe 5, lucharon en el núcleo del Time Twister). "¡Crash Bandicoot, por última vez, dame los cristales!" "¡Sí, es cierto! ¡El bandicoot me ha traído todos los cristales y todas las gemas! ¡EL PODER MÁXIMO ES MÍO! ¡El mundo tal como lo conocemos ESTÁ A punto de terminar!" Niveles editar Las peleas de jefes están en negrita y todos los niveles a los Cocos no pueden ingresar en la trilogía Crash Bandicoot N. Sane están en cursiva. Si se aplica ambos casos, el nivel está en negrita y en cursiva. * Los juegos de palabras y referencias editar El nombre de N. Tropy es un juego sobre " entropía ", que es un concepto en termodinámica. El nombre de N. Gin es un juego en "motor". "Road Crash" podría ser un juego de palabras en "erupción en la carretera", que son abrasiones en la piel causadas por el deslizamiento en el pavimento después de un accidente de motocicleta. En su lugar, podría ser una referencia a la serie de videojuegos del mismo nombre. "Hot Coco" es un juego de palabras en "Hot Cocoa". "Gee Wiz" es un juego de palabras con la frase "gee whiz", que significa una ligera sorpresa. "Doble encabezado" es un juego de palabras en "doble encabezado", un término usado en el béisbol para describir dos juegos jugados por los mismos equipos el mismo día, y también hace referencia a los gigantes de dos cabezas en el nivel. "Gone Tomorrow" es un juego de palabras con el término "Here today today and go tomorrow". "Flaming Passion" es un juego de palabras que se refiere al amor. "Dino Might!" podría ser una referencia a la frase de JJ de "Good Times". "Sphynxinator" podría ser una referencia a las películas de Terminator . "Tomb Wader" es una referencia obvia a la serie de videojuegos Tomb Raider . "Hang'em High" es una referencia a la película del mismo nombre. "Bug Lite" podría ser una referencia a "Bud Light", una cerveza en la vida real, o podría ser un juego con la palabra linterna, considerando que la mayor parte del nivel es oscuro. Dos niveles son referencias a juegos pasados de Naughty Dog: Ski Crazed (segundo juego realizado por Jason Rubin y Andy Gavin) y Rings of Power (tercer juego oficial de Naughty Dog). "Midnight Run" podría ser una referencia al nombre de la película. "Midnight Run" es el mismo nombre que la canción "Midnight Run", del ejemplo de la banda. "Eggipus Rex" es una clara referencia a la tragedia griega "Oedipus Rex". "Tomb Time" podría ser una referencia a Tool Time , el show-within-a-show de la comedia de mejoras para el hogar . El nombre de Dingodile es una combinación de "dingo" y "cocodrilo". Dingodile también tiene un acento australiano, y eso puede ser un juego de palabras por el hecho de que es mitad dingo y mitad cocodrilo, ya que ambos animales son nativos de Australia. "Bajo presión" podría ser una referencia a la canción de Queen. "Orient Express" podría ser una referencia a "Murder on the Orient Express" de Agatha Christie's. "Hog Ride" podría ser una referencia al nivel de Crash Bandicoot "Hog Wild". "Asfalto anaranjado" es probablemente una referencia a la serie de videos de educación para conductores Asfalto rojo . "Tell No Tales" es una referencia a la frase "los hombres muertos no cuentan historias", que comúnmente se asocia con los piratas. "Patio de huesos" es una referencia al término "patio de huesos", que es a la vez un nombre informal para un cementerio y un lugar donde se acumulan huesos de animales (en este caso, es muy probable que el juego haga referencia a este último). "Problema profundo" es una referencia al término "problema profundo", que generalmente se usa para describir el estado de estar en una situación muy mala. "¿Área 51?" es una referencia a la instalación gubernamental "Área 51", que era bien conocida por ser el centro de muchas teorías de conspiración que involucran a los OVNIs. "Bombarderos enojados" es una referencia al término "bombardero enojado", que significa una persona demente que usa bombas para causar la muerte y la destrucción. Recepción editar Crash Bandicoot: Warped fue aclamado universalmente por los críticos, quienes notaron una alta calidad en muchas áreas, incluyendo juegos, gráficos y audio. El juego vendió 5.7 millones de unidades a partir de 2002, convirtiéndose en el décimo videojuego de PlayStation más vendido de todos los tiempos. En Japón, el juego superó las ventas de sus dos predecesores y se convirtió en el primer título no japonés en vender más de un millón de unidades en el país. Johnny Ballgame de Gamepro concluyó que el juego era "un contendiente muy fuerte para el juego de PlayStation del año" y que el modo de juego "bullicioso" mantendrá tu cabeza girando durante días ". La revista oficial de PlayStation de EE. UU. Consideró el juego como "el mejor juego de plataformas 2.5D jamás lanzado". Ryan MacDonald de Gamespot dijo que Crash Bandicoot: Warped es "fácilmente el mejor Crashsin embargo, "describió cómo todos sus aspectos eran superiores a las entregas anteriores de la serie, y concluyó que el juego era" el más divertido que he tenido con un juego de plataforma 3D en mucho, mucho tiempo ". Mark Cooke, de Game Revolution llamó al juego "un aluvión de cosas buenas" y dijo que los elementos del juego "se juntan perfectamente". Scott Alan Marriott de Allgame ("Guía de todos los juegos" en ese momento) consideró que el juego era "tan impresionante verlo como Tendré que mantener una mano firmemente debajo de la barbilla para evitar que se caiga al suelo ". Los gráficos del juego fueron alabados por la crítica. Johnny Ballgame elogió los gráficos del juego como "increíblemente limpios" y "detallados", citando el agua en los niveles de jet ski como "las olas más realistas de cualquier juego de PlayStation que hayamos visto hasta ahora". Randy Nelson calificó el juego de "absolutamente muerto", y detalla que "las texturas son impecables, la animación de primera categoría y los efectos especiales patean un botín serio". Ryan MacDonald definió el juego como "uno de los juegos de PlayStation más hermosos de la historia", y citó las animaciones de personajes "suaves", los paisajes "brillantes" y "coloridos", los efectos de iluminación "magníficos" y la velocidad de cuadros "refrescantemente rápida y constante". Mark Cooke elogió el juego "suave" y " El audio del juego también fue elogiado críticamente. Johnny Ballgame dijo que el sonido "te impulsa a tocar, especialmente los tambores malvados que suenan cuando estás cargando a través de un nivel con la máscara de invencibilidad". También comentó positivamente sobre los otros efectos de audio, como "la lava hirviendo", "los furiosos pterodáctilos" y la "loca película en off". Randy Nelson agradeció la mayor diversidad musical del juego en comparación con Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Ryan MacDonald elogió la música, los efectos de sonido y las voces en off de los personajes como "sobresalientes" y "extremadamente bien hechas" y señaló que la sincronización de labios en pantalla está "casi perfectamente adaptada a la voz". Mark Cooke dijo que la actuación de voz "exagerada" del juego es "como la de los buenos dibujos animados, y en ocasiones incluso mejor", y citó un aspecto "igualmente caricaturesco" en la música. Scott Alan Marriott describió la actuación de voz como "una calidad de cinco estrellas hasta el final" y señaló que la música "captura los ajustes de nivel a la perfección". A partir de 2002, Crash Bandicoot: Warped ha vendido más de 5.7 millones de unidades en todo el mundo. El éxito del juego resultó en su relanzamiento para la línea de Sony Greatest Hits el 23 de agosto de 1999 y para el Platinum Range en 2000. Crash Bandicoot: Warped fue un éxito de ventas en Japón y fue el primer título no japonés en recibir un "Premio de Platino" en Japón por vender más de 1,000,000 de unidades. Cotizaciones editar Artículo principal: Lista de citas en Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Galería editar Ver: Crash Bandicoot: Warped / Gallery Trivia editar Originalmente, este iba a ser el último juego hecho por Naughty Dog después de su contrato de tres juegos, pero después de que convencieron a Universal Interactive Studios para que hiciera un juego de carreras de karts , se les dio permiso para hacerlo. Todos los niveles árabes ( Hang'em High , High Time y Flaming Passion ) contienen una gema de color (amarillo, púrpura y verde, respectivamente). Es posible tener un juego guardado con un 105% si el jugador recoge todos los cristales y gemas y tiene todas las reliquias en oro o platino. Una vez completado el juego al 100%, el jugador puede ver Fake Crash en dos niveles, o tres en la versión PAL: Toad Village , Makin 'Waves y Hog Ride (exclusivo de PAL). Cada nivel lo tiene bailando. El menú de títulos es completamente diferente en la versión japonesa. Crash aparece y baila, y su danza incluye nuevos movimientos que no están presentes en sus danzas en otras versiones. Este es el primer juego de continuidad principal en el que el arte de la portada muestra a Crash en un vehículo y en un atuendo diferente. En la versión PAL, N. Tropy normalmente no dice su cita después de haber sido derrotado, pero si el jugador salta a la otra plataforma, lo oirá decirlo. La razón de esto es desconocida. La fuente utilizada en el área de deformación para los números de nivel es la misma fuente (posiblemente AustereCapsSSK ) que se usó como fuente principal en la versión prototipo del juego original Crash Bandicoot . También es la misma fuente o una fuente muy similar al tipo de letra principal en muchos juegos de Spyro the Dragon . Game Informer lo colocó como el 109º mejor juego de todos los tiempos. La versión japonesa tiene películas FMV en el juego. En la introducción inicial, puedes ver la vieja y más grande tabla de surf de Crash colgada en la pared de Crash Bandicoot 2 . También hay fotos de Crash y Tawna en la repisa. Cada Warp Room se basa en diseños de diferentes niveles, como Crash Bandicoot 2. Warp Room 1 se basa en Toad Village (nivel 1) y en todos los niveles de temática medieval. Warp Room 2 se basa en Hang'em High (nivel 7) y en los niveles de temática árabe. Warp Room 3 tiene un diseño oriental y no se basa en ninguno de sus niveles (aunque el diseño hace referencia a los niveles temáticos de China de Orient Express y Midnight Run, niveles 3 y 10). Warp Room 4 se basa en Sphynxinator (nivel 16) y los niveles egipcios. Warp Room 5 se basa en Gone Tomorrow (nivel 21) y los niveles Futuros. The Secret Warp Room no se basa en ningún nivel. Tiny Tiger es el único personaje con dos comillas. Los niveles árabes parecen estar basados en Agrabah de Aladdin de Disney . Para probar aún más esta teoría, hay enemigos con túnicas rojas y negras (Jafar), monos con ropa púrpura (Abu) y genios en alfombras mágicas con túnicas blancas como Aladdin cuando se convierte en el Príncipe Ali. Una versión demo de Spyro the Dragon es desbloqueable en este juego. En la pantalla de título, presiona arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha y cuadrada, luego selecciona Spyro the Dragon Demo, luego puedes jugar. Sin embargo, el jugador está limitado a dos áreas mientras juega la demo. Este juego tiene la mayoría de los niveles de cualquier juego de Crash Bandicoot, junto con Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex . Tiene 30 niveles, excluyendo peleas de jefes. Crash Bandicoot tiene 26 (27 si contabiliza The Great Hall como un nivel real). Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back tiene 27. Crash Bash tiene 28. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure tiene 21. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced tiene 24. Se lanzó una edición limitada especial de Warped , que contiene el juego, una camiseta y algunos otros extras, todo dentro de una caja de acero. Aku Aku habla no japonés por primera vez, con la voz de Mel Winkler desde este juego hasta Crash of the Titans . Coco se quedó en silencio en este juego por las mismas razones que Crash fue antes. Naughty Dog pretendía que los jugadores se identificaran con los personajes jugables más fácilmente, sin disgustos de personalidad. Actualmente, este es el único juego en el que aparecen al mismo tiempo Polar , Pura y Baby T. Este es también el único juego en los juegos de PlayStation donde Ripper Roo no aparece. En este juego, Crash tiene cerca de 30,000 cuadros de animación, que Naughty Dog pensaba que eran más que cualquier otro personaje de videojuego en ese momento. Este fue uno de los pocos juegos con compatibilidad de PocketStation en Japón. En los niveles de temática egipcia, se pueden ver jeroglíficos que representan a Morgan T. Dog, la mascota mascota (ahora fallecida) de Naughty Dog. La canción del tema para este juego se remezclaría varias veces en el futuro. Variaciones de la misma se convirtieron en las canciones temáticas de Crash Bash , The Wrath of Cortex , The Huge Adventure y N-Tranced . También se escucha en la primera escena de Crash Nitro Kart . La forma de las reliquias fue probablemente inspirada por el jeroglífico egipcio para "ankh", que significa "vivir". El ankh también aparece en las plataformas móviles en algunos de los niveles egipcios. El pelo de Cortex cambia continuamente de color a lo largo del juego. Durante la batalla del jefe de Tiny, su cabello es de color púrpura, durante las escenas de corte es azul, y durante la batalla de su jefe es negro. El monumento destruido durante la escena introductoria tiene un gran parecido con el templo de Sunset Vista, que se ve en el mapa del original Crash Bandicoot . En este juego no existe un giro de diapositiva neutral (NSS). En su lugar, es reemplazado por un Neutral Slide Jump (NSJ). Hay 1,961 cajas en el juego. Todo el texto del juego se carga en todos los niveles (incluye sala de deformación), que también incluye algunas cadenas con "NO CHEATS", "GET RELICS", "GET ALL", "OPEN LEVELS" y "CLOSE LEVELS" en ellos. Si el jugador tarda más de 10 minutos en el modo de contrarreloj, el modo de contrarreloj finaliza y el nivel vuelve al modo estándar. Esto significa que las cajas ahora aparecen en su forma normal, la ronda de bonificación se puede ingresar en los niveles que tienen uno, la opción "Reiniciar prueba" ya no está disponible en el menú de pausa, etc. La excepción es que las cajas que ya estaban en pantalla antes de llegar a los 10 minutos, seguirá apareciendo en su cuenta contrarreloj, a menos que el jugador se vaya y regrese para volver a dibujarlos. Se desconoce si esto es un fallo o no. Sin embargo, esto solo sucede en la versión NTSC-U del juego. En la versión PAL, el temporizador se congela a las 9:59:96. En lugar de elegir la opción "Sala de deformación" en la pantalla de pausa, el jugador puede salir alternativamente de un nivel presionando Iniciar para pausar el juego y luego Seleccionar en la pantalla de pausa. Estos controles quedan de Crash 1 y también se trabajaron en Crash 2 . Todas las bandas sonoras de la ronda de bonificación son en realidad la misma partitura remezclada con diferentes hings (medieval, prehistórica, árabe, egipcia y futurista) y algunas otras diferencias. Lo mismo se aplica a las bandas sonoras de rutas especiales ( rutas de muerte , caminos de gemas , entradas secretas). Debido a que el juego es bastante apresurado, está lleno de fallos gráficos y parecidos, como algunos Nitro Crates in Deep Trouble que no se configuran correctamente, y los fallos de profundidad en algunos niveles, como Tomb Wader . FutureSkullPrehistoriaSkull Hay texturas de plataforma de ruta de la muerte no utilizadas para los niveles Futuro y Prehistórico. La plataforma Death Route está presente en Future Tense . La música fue compuesta para los niveles de barón, carretera y océano que no llegaron al juego. La versión avanzada de la ruta de la muerte se puede escuchar en la página oficial de SoundCloud de Josh Mancell . En Bone Yard , el segmento cerca del comienzo, donde hay 3 cajas antes de que te persigan, hay algunas tablas de corteza de madera rotas al lado del área en la que te encuentras. Una de las piezas tiene la forma exactamente igual a la "N" en la cabeza de Cortex. Hay mensajes de vórtices especiales de Aku Aku que recuerdan a Cortex en Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back , donde aparece poco a poco decepcionado si el jugador no encuentra el cristal de un nivel. Este fue uno de los pocos juegos con compatibilidad de PocketStation en Japón. Los jugadores pueden comenzar un nuevo juego con cada encendido disponible inmediatamente. En la pantalla de título, el jugador mantiene el botón del triángulo mientras se carga la tercera demostración, el jugador podrá asumir el control de Coco en el nivel de Bye Bye Blimps. El jugador tiene una pausa en el juego en este punto y elige regresar a la Sala de deformación, iniciar un nuevo juego con todos los poderes de Crash.